ytrialumfandomcom-20200216-history
Years of Impact
The Times of Impact, are as the name suggests, important years or times in which events happened in the world of Ytrialum. The most notable of these years are the First and Second Year of Impact. These impacts range from discoveries, to governmental changes, to war. The Times of Impact were not truly introduced until the Chronic Period, which didn't end until the Keepers came into order, and began their reign over Ytrialum alongside the young princesses. This was in many large changes were made to the magical system and law. Because the Keepers held so much control over key elements , they were able to adjust things to the point of perfectionism. The Year of Impact system was used to make the Keeper of Law's job easier. He was put in charge of recording information on Ytrialum and it's events. These records were called "The Ytrialum Records" and are locked away deep within his studies. The First Time of Impact *'The Ytrialum Records: Keepers' WARNING: The entire First Time of Impact is based around the first book in the Ytrialum Records series. Spoilers can be guaranteed ahead within this section. In fact, spoilers can be found throughout this page. Proceed with caution if you value your surprise in the story. Invasion of Urgelra At this time, an attack was led by a strange man named Discortunal (Also referred to as Leniact.) Coming from a similar world as Ytrialum, he took over Urgelra quickly, and the princesses Rellulia and Larunia narrowly escaped death with the assistance of Aevum, the first to discover the significant prophecy telling of Discortunal and the future Keeper of Time. Along with his friend Madia (Who is now the Keeper of Dream) and Cael (Now Keeper of Space) they escaped the city just in time before Discortunal completely took control. The Keepers Uniting Only shortly after the escape, the three Keepers found a young boy by the name of Flain (Now Keeper of Law) who had watched the chaotic battle between the King Nitulan and Queen Alaria. With the Keepers united, the current master magician Narcian was over taken by an unseen force, and explained to them from her own lips how their powers worked, and how they needed to unlock those powers. The cause of this unusual behaviour is still unknown by the public. The Keepers Trial The Keepers next returned to Aevum and Madia's home village, where they moved on to a cave that Aevum had stumbled upon earlier that day before the drama unfolded. Finding a mystic rune, fortelling their coming, Aevum opened the entrance into a deeper portion of the cave leading to a cavern. This cavern had many writings in the magicians' language. Within the cavern a gateway was discovered that led to the Keepers Trials, laid out by a high power which would allow the Keepers to learn how to use their powers, and ultimately unlock them and overcome their own flaws. The Retaking of Urgelra The Keepers having passed their trials, discovered when they returned that the princesses had been kidnapped. They defeated Discortunals commander as their powers were released, and proceeded to lay seige to Urgelra. (During this time, a relationship between Aevum and Madia had begun to grow.) As they were making their way to the castle, the elements that had been destroyed by Discortunal's chaotic take over were returned to balance steadily, and the Keepers learned more and more about how to use their fully awakened powers. The Battle for Ytrialum When the Keepers successfully made their way through the city and into the castle, they found themselves facing Discortunal himself. A terrible battle began, which lasted a very long period of time, and the Keepers were pushed to their limits. Because of Discortunals control over the very same elements, they were very evenly matched, however the Keepers were in their homeland and ultimately had better control. Though they lacked experience, their powers were stronger. Unfortunately this almost proved inadequate, as Discortunal struck all four of them down near the point of death. As Discortunal prepared to finish them however, something stopped him, and he was unable to move. The Keepers took this opportunity and pulled themselves together for one last end-all attack. Discortunal was beaten and killed, by his own request, because he was far too dangerous to be left alive. Ytrialum's Revival Ytrialum's greatest threat had been defeated, and the Keepers restored total balance to the world. However, Princess Rellulia and Princess Larunia were far too young to take over the kingdom, as they were only 10 years old and 8 years old. The Keepers took it upon themselves to take Nitulan and Alaria's wishes and teach the princesses to be true rulers. With some advice from beyond, they began their rule over Ytrialum and began assisting the nation in the repairs of Urgelra and all other places effected by Discortunals rule. The Second Time of Impact (0 - 2 P.C.P.) REVISION The Founding of the New Age With so many massive changes to the world of Ytrialum as well as catastrophic events before, the name "Chronic Period" no longer suited the years. It was then that the Keepers decided it was time to reset the clock so to speak, and start from year one again under a new year system and begin a new age. The "Post Chronic Period" began and a celebration was had as Ytrialum moved onto an age of discovery and peace. With the changes put in place by the Keepers, many new things happened steadily over time, thus making it no longer chronic. The Element Tiers REVISE Now due to obvious dangers in the 8(4) primary elements, the Keepers brought about a significant adjustment that would rock Ytrialum to its' core. Something everybody thought to be impossible was done, 6 new elements were created from scratch. These elements were the Tier Three elements, and this resulted in the Tier system. With the Keepers elements in tier one, the negative elements in tier two, and the standard elements in tier three, people were able to use magic without the risk of causing collateral damage to Ytrialum itself. People still wonder how the Keepers managed to create these elements, and whenever asked about it they promptly respond "devine Inspiration." Madia's Nightmare *The Ytrialum Records: Dreamers. *Coming soon!* Endalef of Mikuuf'trik *The Ytrialum Records: Ancestors *Coming soon!* The Princesses Hiding Now, although Discortunal had been defeated, the Keepers agreed to let the people from Discortunal's army remain. Many split off and dispersed through Ytrialum, while others remained loyal to Discortunal. Because of this, the young princesses were constantly at threat. The people loyal to Discortunal often attempted to harm or kill the princesses, so by their agreement they went into hiding, where they could be mentored in private, and avoid being killed in their young states. See more below at "The Keepers Age" Aevum and Madia's Marriage During this time, Madia had recovered from her traumatic nightmare and Aevum and Madia were show obvious affection for one another. Cael and Flain, the other two Keepers, waited anxiously for an announcement of some sorts. One day, all of time came to a stand still for some reason. Flain recorded himself later that this was an accident caused by Aevum, who had proposed to Madia at this time. Only a month later, they were married in the throne room of Urgelra Castle. The Third Time of Impact - The Fékurr Uprising (134 - 135 P.C.P.) Introduction One of the darkest parts of Ytrialum's history, the time of The Fékurr Uprising was the first Gysethian revolution the second generation of Risilvé experienced. See Fékurr Palkyor for more information on the character. During this time, the man named Fékurr, said ytrialum.wikia.comble child of a human mother and Gysethian father, was suddenly found at in the Draconian city Faulix preaching of superiority over the human race. This was the first case of Draconian and Gysethian supremisism in Ytrialum history, and rocked the foundations of Alarulin. It was rumored that Fékurr had discovered, or created, a magic that Gysethians and Draconians could utilize. This was what seized the attention of many Draconians, and when Fékurr's dark methods were revealed, human kind was struck with fear. The source of this new type of magic was literally stolen from living humans that possessed magic, more often than not forcefully and painfully. This magic proved to be extremely powerful, but it was limited by the cost to produce it. For more, see Fékurrian Magic. The Magician Armeil When Fékurr's uprisings began, a young magician named Armeil had already earned a name for himself within his own little village, however this was insignificant to Fékurr and he ignored the possibility of a 16 year old magician causing any trouble. To an extent, he was correct on that guess. Armeil feared he would be killed if he tried anything, and that his entire village would be punished if he tried to use his magic. However Fékurr, having conquered all of Sklira at this point, shifted his gaze to Urgelra capital. During this time, Rellulia Fluendra suddenly appeared to Armeil, and encouraged him to strike the weakened Fékurr military in Keshkin. After much reluctance, Armeil single-handedly liberated his own village from Fékurr's grasp. When Fékurr caught news of the sudden backlash from the tiny village, he immediately sent a large attack force to wipe out the opposition. He was no fool, he knew the strategical advantages of the Keshkin region and knew if an attack were to come from anywhere other than Urgelra, it would be there. Thus a large amount of his attention moved there. However before they made it to Keshkin, they were intercepted by Armeil and none other than Queen Rellulia, who was thought to be on an exploration mission. Urgelra's Counter Attack In response to Fékurr's forces being pushed out of the northern mountains, Endalef's forces began pushing north along the edge of the mountains, working with Rellulia and Armeil's ramshackle military and sending Fékurr's forces west. As a result of this, the Gysethian forces were cut off from the Draconians of the mountains and from the Tellimar forest, where the Gysethians initially came from. Fékurr's forces dug in at the river Béavin and held on while their allies attempted to find a way to reach them. The End of Fékurr At this time though, Larunia suddenly appeared near the shores of Shéanur, which was under Fékurrian rule at the time. Larunia lead an offensive from the seas and liberated Shéanurr, seizing a supply route and forcing Fékurr to fight a battle on multiple fronts. Larunia's forces pushed north, liberating Ylraa within two weeks, and then sandwhiching the Fékurrian military at their final stronghold on the Béavin peninsula. At last, Fékurr's forces were defeated by the Urgelra army, and Fékurr was slain by Larunia while he was attempting to escape. The Fourth Time of Impact ??? The Fifth Time of Impact ??? Miscelaneous Dates The Princesses' Return (9 P.C.P.) The Marriage of Rellulia, and Ascension to Queen (10 P.C.P.) The Royal Families Return (10 P.C.P.) The Keepers Vanishing (17 P.C.P.) At this time the Keepers had only recenetly handed over all of Ytrialum to its' rightful rulers, as the Queen Rellulia was now married and able to handle the responsibilities of Queen. (While her sister governed by minority.) The Keepers suddenly disappeared entirely shortly after this, and were nowhere to be found. Rellulia and Larunia searched desperately for their mentors but they were completely gone. The only thing left for them was a note saying one thing. "There are laws that must be followed, this is your kingdom now." Each of the keepers had signed the note personally. The Great Magician Armeïl (118 - 171 P.C.P.) Armeil's story began in the Keshkin village, where he was born a prodigy in the magic arts. At a very young age he showed amazing control over a massive quantity of magical abilities. For more information, see Armeil Sildar. Keepers lost to Legend (1463 P.C.P.) Alaria's Prophecy (1498 P.C.P.) Time of Rest (1518 - 1584 P.C.P.) The Sixth Time of Impact (1584 - 1586 P.C.P) 'Silk and Crimson (1584)' Suundra's Escape The discovery of "Silk and Crimson" The Draconian Uprisings Revival of Helbreton Topelcin's Declaration of War 'Light and Dark (1585)' Suundra's Movement Pheonix and the Dragon Muvea and Aidam's Awakening The Royal Family's Prayer Larunia's Descent 'Cataclysm of the Stars (1586)' The Fall of Tíluul Final Impact The Battle of Sellayin The Tel'Toria Price Warning: The following is a very large spoiler to the story. I, the author himself, recommend you do not read this unless you have already read or heard it from me. spoiler No. /spoiler The Cataclysm of the Stars Category:History